


Simping with sons: a southern fairy tale

by moist_shinsou



Category: The Simpson
Genre: Aged Up, Fingering, Horse cock, Incest, Multi, Murder, Threesome, dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moist_shinsou/pseuds/moist_shinsou
Summary: The new family member isn't who everyone thinks they are.
Relationships: Maggie Simpson/Reader, Marge Simpson/Maggie Simpson, Marge Simpson/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Simping with sons: a southern fairy tale

**Author's Note:**

> Incest = big no no

October 20, 2020  
11:17- 11:56am

It was a normal day in the Simpson household...

"Hey (y/n), would you like to real my book report!" Lisa was your step daughter, you were married to both Homer and Marge. 

"Sure honey, let me finish my coffee first."

"Not if I drink it first" Bart snickered (or should I say butterfingered, cuz he was in that butterfinger commercial). 

"Bart dear, don't treat your new parent like that, treat (y/n) with respect."

Homer grumbled, "what do special about dumb (y/n) anyways..." 

"What was that, homie?" Marge questioned. 

"I'm going to work" Homer stomped off. 

~

Homer really didn't like you, so you were gonna get rid of him. 

~explicit murder scene that is too gored for anyone to read, I'll spare you from the worst part~

~

"Oh (y/n), i miss Homie so much.." Marge sobs into your arms. 

Maggie, (who finally grew up ((and is now at least age 18))) came and hugged Marge with you. 

"It'll be okay" you told her and kissed her deeply....

Except...

You accidentally kissed Maggie...

And she's kissing back?

Wow...

You slowly slip your hand up Marges dress, still kissing Maggie, and put a gentle finger in her pussy. Wet from watching her partner kissing her daughter, naughty. 

Marge cries out for more and soon both the girls are riding on your fingers. 

"Oh (y/n), you're so good at this...."

"You haven't felt nothing yet." You pull your drenched fingers out of them and reach under the bed. 

Maggie let out a small whimper.

You pulled out a double ended horse dildo out. (Those probably exist tbh)

Marge gasped "(y/n).... are you sure?"

"Get on your hands and knees, both of you."

The girls obeyed and silently waited for you to fit the dildo in. 

One side in Maggie, the other in Marge. You slowly pushed them together, but Maggie couldn't handle it anymore. 

You loved the sound of the clap of their ass cheeks slapping together rhythmically. 

You went around to Marge and out ur tongue down her throat. She desperately kissed back, almost at the edge.

Time for Maggie. You sucked on each of her pierced nipples for some time, she was beginning to moan really loud. 

You grab the middle of the dildo and thrust it deeper into each girl until they couldn't take it any more. 

Lisa opened the door and seen what was happening. 

"(y/n)!!!!!!!!!!!" Maggie and Marge yelled as they reached their climaxes. Lisa yelled too, out of shock. 

"I hope you girls had a fun time" the both slumped to the floor, drained of everything. 

You turn "its your turn next, Lisa."

The end


End file.
